1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for handling electrical components, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to such apparatus designed for use with negative glow lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A negative glow lamp is an electrical component having a cylindrical glass bulb approximately 1/2 inch in length and 1/4 inch in diameter. Extending downwardly from the bulb is a lower bulb portion which is a substantially flat tab formed during the bulb manufacturing process. This lower bulb portion extends downwardly approximately 1/4 inch and has a width of approximately 1/4 inch, and a thickness of approximately 1/16 inch. Disposed within the bulb are first and second filaments. Attached to the first and second filaments and extending downwardly from the lower bulb portion are first and second copper lead wires having a length of approximately 11/2 inches. These lead wires are substantially parallel and lie substantially in the plane of the flat tab extending down from the bulb.
Such negative glow lamps are manufactured in batches, and a typical lamp manufacturing process produces lamps in batches of eight.
During the process of manufacturing, the electrodes of each lamp are dipped in a liquid before the bulb is sealed. After the bulbs have been sealed it is necessary to pass an electric current through the led wires of each lamp, which causes a chemical reaction to occur in the coating on the electrodes, as is well known to those skilled in the art. This process of passing a current through the electrodes to cause the chemical reaction is referred to as "aging" the lamps.
With prior art apparatus and methods the batches of lamps are typically dropped randomly into a container after the bulbs are sealed. Then each lamp is manually removed from the container and its lead wires are engaged with electrical contacts so that the aging process can be performed.